Leafkit's Day
by Echoes of Whispering Nights
Summary: Sorry - horrible title. This is a challenge for MuffinClan. Hope you like it! I guess I should also mention that this is a troll-fic. R&R! If you want.


**Troll-fic galore. Don't like, don't read. But if you do read... enjoy! This is my first troll-fic but like my fifth one-shot. I don't know. I don't think I'll be doing anymore trollfics, I enjoyed writing this, but I got stuck several times. **

**This is the Clan ranks in reverse. The kits are like the warriors of the Clan, the elders have apprentice names, and the warriors are either kits or real apprentices. The older you get, the less status you have in the Clan. The medicine cat is the highest-ranking cat in the Clan. **

Leafkit darted around the warrior's den, wishing Reedkit was still here. Yesterday he broke a forepaw in a battle with ShadowClan, and he wouldn't be leaving the nursery until two sunrises later. She composed herself and padded out of the warriors den. Featherfall dipped her head to the kit.

"Is there anything you would like?" The warrior asked.

Leafkit sat down. "We might be able to do some training later," she meowed.

Featherfall's eyes glowed. "Thank you!" She meowed cheerfully to her mentor.

"But," Leafkit continued, "now you need to change the elder's moss. Ask Rainthorn to help you."

The warrior dipped her head one last time, and walked away, calling to Rainthorn.

_(Time break) _

After grooming herself, Leafkit went over to the medicine den, where Reedkit was curled up in a moss nest lined with feathers. "How are you?" Leafkit asked, coming in through the bramble entrance.

Reedkit got to his paws when he saw her, wincing at his broken paw. "Leafkit!"

The brown kit dropped a mouse at her brother's paws, and dissmissed him with a flick of her tail. "Daisypetal," she called to the medicine cat. Settling down with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws, she asked the medicine cat evenly, "How is he?"

"He'll be off his paws for another day or two," replied Daisypetal, "but after then he'll be fine."

Leafkit thanked her, then headed out of the den after a few exchanges with Reedkit. Immediately she saw Scarkit coming to her.

"How can I help?" She asked, inwardly tired. _I'm not the leader of the Clan! _

"It's Amberstar," Scarkit meowed, "he went to ShadowClan's territory. Without asking."

Leafkit stretched her eyes open. "Without _permisson? _He's too young. They could have claws his fur off!" She exclaimed.

Scarkit nodded. "He's doing the elder's ticks, for now." He meowed, "I just wanted to let you know. I forbade him from going to the next Gathering." Both kits looked over at Amberstar, who was wrinkling his nose at the mouse bile while complaining to the other apprentices.

_He hasn't lost any of his spirit, _Leafkit though, suppressing a _mrrow _of amusement. To Scarkit she commented, "Thank you. I'll let Cherrykit know." She mewed, naming the leader of the Clan. Leafkit was only the deputy.

The kit nodded and stalked off.

_(Another time break - at the training hollow) _

"We're going to learn some basic moves today." Leafkit told her apprentice, Featherfall. The apprentice nodded, clawing at the ground.

Both cats dropped into attack positions. Leafkit came lightning-quick from the side and raked a soft paw across Featherfall's side. The apprentice jumped back in surprise. While she was confused, Leafkit used her own heavy momentum to knock the apprentice over. "Wow!" Featherfall meowed, "Let me try it!" Without giving her mentor a chance to respond, she pushed forward, but Leafkit jumped up and landed on top of her apprentice.

After a day-long training sessing, Featherfall and Leafkit headed back to the camp, where they arrived just in time for Cherrykit to jump up on the Highrock and yowl, "Let all cats young enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock." Leafkit scrambled up to her place below the leader.

Looking down on the assembled cats above, Cherrykit addresses her Clan. "Kits of RiverClan, you all know we battled with ShadowClan yesterday. The outcome of that battle was not decided, so Thornkit and I have arranged another battle. We will fight again tomorrow!" Thornkit was the leader of ShadowClan.

Cherrykit went on, "ShadowClan blames us for the irresponsibility of our warriors. Today Amberstar went yet again into their territory." She looked down at Amberstar, who was staring determinately at the ground, scratching at it with one paw. "Scarkit has told him to take care of the elders for one moon. During that time he is forbidden to go outside of camp, especially Gatherings. This meeting is at an end." Slowly the cats started to thin, muttering to one another. Leafkit caught a few unkind words about ShadowClan.

The deputy of RiverClan went to the elder's den, where Amberstar was taking care of the two in there, Rowanpaw and Timberpaw. The elders were telling him a story about LeopardClan, when the apprentice noticed Leafkit coming in and quickly got back to work. "Could I go to the battle tomorrow?" He mumbled through a mouthful of moss.

Leafkit shook her head. "You're forbidden from going out of camp," she replied, "and that's for Scarkit to decide."

_(A third time break) _

RiverClan's and ShadowClan's battle lines were facing each other. "Attack!" Called the leaders of the Clans. Ferocious battle cries came up from either side. The blood roared in Leafkit's ears. When the two Clans met each other, ears flattened and hissing, each cat found an opponent. Cherrykit met Thornkit and Leafkit took on Swiftkit.

Leafkit's eyes were blazing as she sat down and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. The two cats sheathed their claws and started pawing at each other. "Meow, meow, meow." Leafkit mewed. Swiftkit did the same, and soon every cat on the battle field was mimicking them. After two heartbeats, Swiftkit turned tail and fled, frightened by Leafkit's ferocity.

When the battle was over and every cat had defeated their opponent or fled, the two Clans separated into one group of each Clan. The leaders counted how many cats there were of the opposing Clan.

"RiverClan, we won!"

**Sorry if you think that was a bad ending. I loved making the battle scene. XD**


End file.
